God Lust
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Tsuna meets a strange baby one day, then suddenly there are 3 gods in his house telling him they are his religion, what should he do. AU. 1827 10027 6927
1. Religion or Not, This is Absurd

Ryu- Hello, well, I was going to do a sequel to Vongola Wolf pack, but as I was making the storyboard for it, a plot bunny was born. It was so cute, I wanted to pet it, but I found out it was a were-bunny. It grabbed me, and wouldn't let go. So this is a result. The sequel to Vongola Wolf Pack will come later, for now, please enjoy this story as you wait.

* * *

**Religion or not, This Is Absurd**

A twenty year old Tsuna sighed as work was almost over. Working at a daycare center was hard, especially if it was called Bucking Bronko Daycare.

This daycare was unlike no other, it actually had classes where the kids could learn things, the class Tsuna was most concerned about was the boxing class. His coworker Ryohei, was no good with kids, so he had created the boxing class, most of the brats, er, misbehaving children signed up for it.

Tsuna sighed again, at least Ryohei could open up a class seeing as he had something to teach, Tsuna, well, didn't have any special skills. Which was why he was an assistant. His job was to go around to see if anyone needed help, which they all needed help.

Such as Yamamoto, Tsuna didn't even know that children could get to learn kendo at such a young age, but it didn't surprise him to much, Yamamoto had learned at a fairly young age. Children got hurt, but Yamamoto was able to tend to them, another certain person couldn't, that person was Gokudera.

Tsuna always had to run to room 59, where Gokudera was assigned, the children there were always crying, since Gokudera couldn't handle them all. Gokudera taught a music class, specifically piano. When Gokudera wasn't angry, he played nicely and the children enjoyed it, but when he was, lets say the children got to eat candy.

The clock rung five o'clock pm, Tsuna's work was now over. So he cleaned up what was left behind, and went to his boss's office. When he knocked on the door, he heard a thud.

"Dino-san, is something the matter?" Tsuna said as he walked in, there he saw Dino, tangled up in the phone cord. "Ah! Dino-san, what happened?" Tsuna said as he went to help Dino.

"Haha. Well, I was going to make a call, but then I dropped the phone. So I picked it up, but then I dropped it again. So I became tangled up." Dino said as Tsuna was able to untangle Dino.

"That's why you have a secretary, wait, where is Romario?" Tsuna asked.

"I let him go home early, it was only thirty more minutes till closing." Dino said.

"Well, next time, maybe you should wait, you know what happens when no one is around, especially your workers." Tsuna said.

"I'll keep that in mind, well, see you tomorrow." Dino said.

"You too." Tsuna said as he walked out the door. When the door closed, he heard a thud, but then a "I'm okay" after. So Tsuna went to his locker, where he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Tenth, it's so good to see you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Why do you call him that?" Yamamoto said.

"Because he saved, me from a horde of ten brats." Gokudera said with a scowl.

"Now, now, they didn't know what was wrong and what was right." Tsuna said as he got his things out from his locker.

"Yeah, they were just playing." Yamamoto said as he put his shinai (1) into it's case.

"Well it didn't seem like it." Gokudera said as he slammed his locker closed.

"Let's just drop the subject and go home, okay?" Tsuna said.

"Fine." Gokudera said.

So the three walked out of the building and began to walk home, it was then Tsuna remembered something.

"Oh, I have to go buy things for dinner, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna said as he walked in the opposite direction of the two.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

As Tsuna walked toward the convenience store, he could hear Gokudera shouting, but since it was normal, he kept walking.

Later, Tsuna had bought things to cook for dinner and was headed home, on the way there, a store caught Tsuna's eye. It was an antique store.

"That's odd, I've never seen that store before." Tsuna said as he entered the store, he saw various objects, ranging from strange, to weird. It was then someone spoke.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna turned his head and saw what looked like a baby, but since everything in the store was not what it seemed, Tsuna assumed it was a trick.

"My name is Reborn, what is yours?" He said.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. Tsuna didn't know why he answered, he just felt he needed to.

"What brings you here?" Reborn said.

"Oh, I was walking by and I saw the store. So I just thought to look around." Tsuna said.

"Hm." Reborn said as he was silent, but then he spoke. "Tell me, have you ever lied?" Reborn asked.

"No" Tsuna said.

"Have you ever felt pain?" Reborn said.

"Not great pain." Tsuna said.

"Then what about pleasure?" Reborn said.

"Oh heavens no. I'm single." Tsuna said.

Reborn's eyebrow raised at Tsuna's wording. "Do you have a religion?" Reborn asked.

"No, not really." Tsuna said.

"Well you're going to get one. Be careful when you get home." Reborn said before he walked to the back of the store.

Seeing the conversation ended, Tsuna exited the store and walked home, when he got to his apartment door, his thoughts returned to the baby.

'I wonder what he meant by being careful.' Tsuna thought as he opened the door. The lights were off, but that wasn't abnormal, he always shut them to save electricity. Tsuna closed the door and went over to the switch, it was when he turned on the lights that things were clear.

There were three men sitting variously around his living room. One had white hair with a purple mark under his eye, another had black hair and cold looking eyes, and the final had bluish purple hair in the shape of a pineapple with mixed matched eyes.

"Good evening." The dark haired said.

"We are your" The white haired said.

"Religion." The pineapple haired one said.

Tsuna just stood there, shocked.

-TBC-

* * *

1. It's a bamboo sword used in kendo.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this story. I'm still making the storyboard for the sequel, so this will have to do for now.


	2. Get to Know Your Gods

Ryu- Well, my last chapter went well. Here's another.

**Gone and Forgoten** – I'm glad you find it interesting

**Cielo-negro –** Thanks, that normally happens with me. I fixed it now, and you'll see what the gods will do.

**Bookworm1994 – **Anyone would go crazy with three hot guys in your living room, especially if they're gods.

**fan girl 666** – Here's another chapter to read and review.

**atomic**-**smile** – Yes, 10027 is hard to find, but hopefully it'll catch on.

* * *

**Get to Know Your Gods**

"Why the heck are you in my apartment!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Kufufu, didn't you hear us, we're your religion, more specifically, your gods." The pineapple head said.

"Introductions are in order." The white haired said. "I am Byakuran, you don't need to know my last name." He said. (1)

"Hibari Kyoya." The dark haired said.

"Kufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro said as he suddenly appeared next to Tsuna, which earned an "eep!" out of Tsuna, as well as a punch to the face. "What a strong punch coming from someone so delicate." Mukuro said.

"Hey, are you still a virgin?" Byakuran said only to be responded with "What kind of question is that!?" "I'm just asking." Byakuran said.

"Yeah, so you can have sex with him." Mukuro mumbled, only to be punched in the face again, this time by Byakuran.

This caused a fight to break out as Mukuro lunged at Byakuran. Punches were then being thrown. When Tsuna looked at Hibari, he saw that Hibari was getting really irritated until he took out what seemed to be tonfas. The result was immediate as the two fighting gods were hit upon the head.

"Anymore unruly actions and you will be bitten to death." Hibari said.

"Fine." Both gods said while rubbing their sore spots. Then Hibari suddenly turned to Tsuna, who eeped.

"Do you know why we're here?" Hibari asked. Tsuna shook his head. "We're here to give you your religion." Hibari said, and before Tsuna could speak, Mukuro cut in.

"By religion, we mean what you don't have." Mukuro said. Tsuna just had a confused expression.

"Let's put it in other words. Each one of us is a god of a certain thing. We give you what you don't have, those being Lying, Pain, and _Pleasure._" Byakuran said in a tone Tsuna didn't like.

"Wait, why would I need those things?" Tsuna asked, and before any of the three could speak, another spoke.

"So that your soul can be complete." Tsuna turned and saw Reborn.

"Ah! It's the baby I saw from before." Tsuna said.

"Hey, I happen to be over 400 years old." Reborn said.

Tsuna was shocked, true, the fedora and suit did make a mature aura, but the figure of Reborn was still that of a child.

"Kufufu, perhaps you should have stayed in your adult form, Acrobaleno." Mukuro said.

"I had no choice. Anyway, this book should help." Reborn said as he pulled a book from out of no where. The book looked like a quick read chapter book, that is until Tsuna held the book. The book weighed just like a phone book.

When Tsuna opened the book, he yelped when there was suddenly a loud voice in his head, causing him to drop the book.

"Relax, it's just like the audio tapes you humans have, only it's in your head and much quicker." Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed and picked the book up. Then he opened it.

_Greetings Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendant of Giotto di Vongola, also known as Vongola First._

Tsuna frowned, how the heck did the book know his name, and why did it mention his ancestor of whom he did not know.

_I'm told you of your ancestry because he is an important person._

_'_Ack, can it read minds or something' Tsuna thought.

_Yes I can read minds, now let me get back to explaining. Now where was I, oh yes, ancestry. Giotto was the first to encounter Religion. Hence his title. Giotto had many things in his life, except one thing, which was power. So one night, as Giotto lay in bed, he prayed to somehow gain power. That was when a god named Vongola heard his prayers._

_So Vongola traveled down to earth and appeared before Giotto. Words were exchanged and the two came to an understanding. As days passed, Giotto gained power, not from Vongola, but from surrounding things. Vongola was not a particular god of anything, but could give advice since he was among the other gods._

_So when power had finally entered Giotto's life, Vongola had to leave, but not before granting Giotto a title which showed that Vongola had been there._

_Soon word had spread that gods could help people gain what they did not have, so people began pleading. The number of prayers had increased dramatically, thus causing the gods to take action. Mediums, known as Acrobaleno, were sent to earth to scout for those in need._

_When people found out that they couldn't just get help by praying, they stopped and went on with their lives. A few were picked, and were granted gods._

_There are many gods, one for each attribute of the soul. Things like knowledge, kindness, evil, and good._

'Wait, why would there be a need for evil' Tsuna thought to the book. Tsuna swore he heard an exasperated sigh.

_The is a need for balance in the world. Without evil, there is no good, and without good, there is no evil. That goes the same for the seven deadly sins and anything of the like. Any other questions._

'Not now.' Tsuna thought.

_Good, now as I was saying, the gods provide what the person needs, thus providing the soul with it. When a person dies, their soul is sent straight to the gates of heaven, the higher ups began to employ gods when there was a shortage of souls in heaven._

_It was because souls were not complete, and before you ask any questions, those who need to gain evil have access to heaven, those who already have evil are denied, and before any more questions are thrown, descendants of Vongola Primo need not any evil._

_Now continuing on, gods that are employed aren't the true god. The true god is a god of all things, but there is a chance to ascend to that position along with the position of other attributes. The gods in front of you were once human beings just like you, in words you can understand, they died at the age of sixteen, which was four human years ago, and went to God school, and graduated. Time in heaven flies much faster. _

It was true, the gods had looked six years older then him, even though four years had passed.

_In any case, they're here, and they will stay here until you get what you don't have. Phew, I'm hungry, feel the need to hesitate to call me._

At that, the book slammed shut in Tsuna's face.

"Now that the basics have been cleared..." Mukuro started.

"Where do we sleep?" Byakuran finished.

Tsuna knew this was going to take quite a while.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I'm not sure about Byakuran's full name, so I'll leave it at that.

Ryu- Muhahaha. Huh, oops. Uh, hoped you liked the chapter. Not sure how long this fiction will be, but, until I done with other this, it might last a while. So enjoy.


	3. Tsuna Sensei

Ryu- Well, here's another chapter from me. Enjoy.

**ohlordies** – Yes, they are my favorite pairings as well.

**Gone and Forgoten – **It'll be fun for everyone, except for Tsuna of course.

**Rufux – **Your short review makes you _mysterious_.

-**Shiroi-chan – **Good luck on your exams. Yes, plot bunnies are so cute I can't help but pet them, even though they're normally mutant or were-bunnies.

**DM070691- **Thanks, and here is the third chapter.

**Masuda-san – **Don't worry, more explanations will be given, and much more will happen.

**Bookworm1994 – **Yup, but they can be even more childish.

**sarafyna-chan** – Well here's more.

**chibi chimi-chan –** Yes, there will be a lot going on.

**fan girl 666 –** I don't know. Millefiore is the mafia group name, they never really mention his full name, unless they did and I missed it.

* * *

**Tsuna-sensei**

Yesterday had been very eventful. Not because Tsuna found three gods in his living room, but to decide where each would sleep. Each had a different preference.

Mukuro didn't want to be with Byakuran, Byakuran didn't want to be with Mukuro, and Hibari didn't want to be with either. There was also the fact that whatever Byakuran wanted, Mukuro wanted as well, and vise versa.

At one point Byakuran said he wanted to sleep in the same bed with Tsuna, Mukuro, wanting whatever Byakuran wanted said that as well, but Tsuna would not sleep with with strangers, much less of the same gender.

Good thing Tsuna's apartment was big, so the outcome was that Hibari would sleep in the guest room, Mukuro in the living room, and Byakuran in his computer room. It was another good thing that Tsuna had extra futons, mainly because Yamamoto and Gokudera would stay over sometimes.

Though when Tsuna woke up the next morning, two of the gods were not in their assigned sleeping spots, they were in the same bed as Tsuna.

".....Hiiiii!!!!" Tsuna shrieked as he jumped out of the bed, thus removing the dividing border between Byakuran and Mukuro, who both looked for the nearest warm thing, that being each other.

"Tsu-chan, don't yell in the morning, you'll wake Kyo-chan." Byakuran mumbled.

"Yes Tsunayoshi, don't be so loud." Mukuro said.

Then there was quite a long silence, when both the gods chose to open their eyes, the result was definite. Mukuro shoved Byakuran out of the bed and Byakuran lunged after recovering from the shove. The two began to fight afterwards.

Of course, being the light sleeper that he is, Hibari had stepped into the room to "bite them to death". The fighting only stopped when Tsuna shouted that he would not make breakfast for them. Tsuna wasn't sure what exactly that did, but it worked. So now Tsuna was making breakfast for table of four.

'It's a good thing I didn't make dinner yesterday, or else I wouldn't have enough ingredients to make breakfast' Tsuna thought as he finished cooking the last of the food.

Another good fact inside Tsuna's house was that he had a round dining table, so that both Byakuran and Mukuro were separated, and they both got to sit next to Tsuna, much to his dismay.

"Tsunayoshi, may I use the book you were given yesterday?" Mukuro said.

"Sure, but why." Tsuna said as he got up and gave Mukuro the book.

"Kufufu. Because on the back of it is something similar to what you humans call a 'phone'." Mukuro said as he turned the book to its back and touched the surface. It instantly became like a mirror, then some symbols appeared on the mirror.

Mukuro then began to touch the symbols in a certain order, and soon the the mirror and symbol were replaced by black lace panties.

"Gah!" Tsuna said, Mukuro just laughed.

"Kufufu. It seems you are wearing my acceptance gift." Mukuro said, and then there was a soft gasp, and the image began to change and was replaced by an image of someone who looked almost like Mukuro, except it was a girl.

"Mukuro-sama!" The Mukuro look-a-like said.

"It's good to see you Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama, how are you contacting me, I thought you were given a charge." Chrome said.

"I am, he's right here" Mukuro said as he moved the image to face Tsuna, then he moved it back. "How's class right now?" Mukuro asked.

"What, she's in class now! Isn't that not allowed." Tsuna said.

"In a normal school, it wouldn't be allowed, but in God school, things are a little different." Hibari said as he took a sip of tea.

"Um, right now I-" Chrome said before the image blacked out, to be replaced by a woman, except this person had long blue hair, and a red-orange scar on her face.

"Mukuro, you know I don't like interruptions in my class." The woman said.

"Kufufu. Lal Mirch, I thought you became a Acrobaleno." Mukuro said.

"Well, it seems things changed. Now don't call during this time again!" Lal Mirch said.

Before anyone could say anything, there were voices in the background.

"Hey, don't speak to Mukuro-san like that!"

"Treat him with respect, he is a god now."

"Kufufu, it seems Ken and Chikusa haven't graduated yet." Mukuro spoke as Lal Mirch left and Chrome came back onto the mirror.

"No, for some reason, they were held back." Chrome said.

"Kufufu, a shame, I would have liked to talk to them. Well, I guess this conversation should suffice for now. Arrivederci, my sweet Chrome." Mukuro said, and then image went back to normal as the book cover. Mukuro handed the book back to Tsuna.

So after that, they finished their breakfast and Tsuna was about to go out the door.

"I'm going to work now, don't do anything stupid." Tsuna said as he left.

"Does he really think that we will stay here?" Hibari said.

"I guess Book-chan didn't explain that we have to follow Tsu-chan everywhere." Byakuran said.

"Well, now he'll know." Mukuro said as the three left out the door as well.

Later, the unsuspecting Tsuna was at the daycare. He was putting his things into his locker when he heard a cheery greeting.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." It was Kyoko, the girl Tsuna had a crush on since highschool.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, why are you here?" Tsuna said.

"Oh, weren't you told, you get to teach a class now." Kyoko said as she put her things into the locker.

"What, wait, that means you're going to take over my shift, that'll be too much work." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry, I'll have someone to help me." Kyoko said, and before Tsuna could ask who, he was glomped from behind.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun!"

"Oof. Ah, good morning Haru." Tsuna said.

"So Tsuna-kun, what class will you be teaching?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, I just found out now." Tsuna said.

"Hm, maybe you're going to teach a cooking class, the children really loved the cookies you had baked." Haru said.

"No, Dino-san wouldn't have more than two cooking classes, especially if they're run by you two." Tsuna said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see Dino-san." Kyoko said as she and Haru left.

So Tsuna did go see Dino. As he was about to knock on the door to the office, Tsuna heard something being dropped, and then a crash. Concerned, Tsuna opened the door, to see the base of a cordless phone on the ground, and the phone in a broken fish tank.

"Whoops, guess I pulled to hard." Dino said. Tsuna sighed as he helped Dino clean up the mess. Soon they were finally done.

"So, what brings you to my office." Dino said.

"Um, I heard that I have a new job." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, about that.." Dino said before being cut off.

"Your new job is to be with your gods." Tsuna turned and saw Reborn.

"It's you, wait, why is my job that! And how did you get here!" Tsuna said.

"Calm down Tsuna, it's part of what getting a god is about." Dino said. Tsuna just looked confused. "Let me put it this way, you have to be with your gods for most of the time until you gain what you don't have, and before you interrupt, you'll still be paid, only by the higher ups. I know all of this because I also used to have a god." Dino said.

"Really." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, his name was Squalo, but I did get what I needed. _In a very harsh way._" Dino said as he mumbled the last part. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about anything, just read the book you were given and you're all set. Now your gods are in the foyer, I'll take you to them." Dino said as he lead Tsuna put the door, not before tripping on his own two feet first. When they got to the foyer, Tsuna was in quite a shock.

"Well, here are your gods, quite cute if I must say." Dino said.

"They weren't like that when I-mumph!" Tsuna said before Dino clapped a hand over Tsuna's mouth.

"Remember, they're gods, so they're bound to have some extra abilities. Though it is rare to have more than one." Dino said as he walked up to Hibari.

True, no one could go from looking twenty six years old, to looking five in one hour.

"Aw, aren't you cute looking." Dino said as he picked up Hibari, which was actually a bad idea.

"Put me down or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said in a very deadly tone.

Dino complied then walked up to Tsuna. "Tsuna, how old are they?" Dino asked.

"They're really twenty six years old." Tsuna whispered to Dino.

"Oh, I see. I thought you meant image wise, not age wise." Dino said as he left as fast as he could back to his office, not before tripping.

This left Tsuna and the gods in the foyer. "So, where should we head to?" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, just follow us." Mukuro said in his kid voice.

So Tsuna agreed and followed them. Moments later, Tsuna was standing in front of what looked like a bar or club. The three child gods gestured for Tsuna to step up to what seemed like a desk behind glass.

"Uh, table for..."Tsuna looked back, only to be shocked again that day, that the gods had returned to their adult form.

"We have reservations already." Hibari said as he slipped a piece of paper through a slot in the glass. The lady at the desk read it and silently gasped. She picked up the phone, said a few words, hung up, and then left her desk.

"Right this way Vongola Tenth." The lady said as she opened the door and walked in.

The three gods went in first, and when Mukuro passed Tsuna, he whispered. "Fate sure likes to throw hints at you."

So the four were lead to the back of where ever they were. Along the way, Tsuna began to see strange things, mainly, things humans wouldn't be able to do. Examples would be walking through alls, hovering slightly, and bending thick metal with only two fingers.

Soon the four were brought to a booth, the lady bowed and went away. Then they went into the booth, once in there, it had become very quite, despite the fact that only a curtain divided them between them, and the outside noise.

"Kufufu. You're probably wondering where we are." Mukuro said.

"Where at a meeting place for gods and their charges. This is the only place in Namimori to do so." Byakuran said.

"So you mean everyone here has to do with gods?" Tsuna said.

"Not exactly. There's a barrier, on one side of the building are normal people, on this side, it's reserved for 'Religion'. So basically half." Mukuro said.

"And what has that got to do with bringing me here?" Tsuna said

"We were getting there, you see, gods have to be with there charges everyday, so that the charge can get a feel for the attribute the god has. In your case, you have to be with one us individually each day." Byakuran said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, people usually only get one god assigned to them, but for some reason, you were given more than one. There were have been more than three, but the higher ups saw that you didn't need the rest, so they only assigned three." Hibari said.

"What, wait, what are you three?" Tsuna asked, even though he knew, he just wanted to know who was what.

"Lies." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Pleasure." Byakuran said with a smile.

"...Pain." Hibari said with cold eyes.

"Okay, uh, why do I have to get those?" Tsuna asked.

"Because the one in charge thought you needed those the most." Mukuro said.

Tsuna sighed, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, who do I have to spend the day with first?" The result was immediate, both Mukuro and Byakuran raised their hands.

"Put your hand down marshmallow freak." Mukuro said as he glared at Byakuran.

"Not a chance pineapple head." Byakuran said. Sparks flew, quite literally in fact.

"Hiii! Why are they like that." Tsuna said as he avoided the sparks.

"It has something to do when they were in God school." Hibari said as he walked over to Tsuna and picked him up bridal style.

"Hii!" Tsuna shrieked.

The two stopped fighting to watch the subject of their fight be taken away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mukuro said.

"Since you two always fight and can't decided, I'll be first. You better figure out what to do tomorrow, or else you'll get pain, both physically, and to your pride." Hibari said as he walked away.

"I'll guess we'll have to forget the past." Mukuro said.

"For now." Byakuran said. Then they both shook hands and gave strained smiles.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. It took a while to do, but hey, at least it's here.


	4. Pain

Ryu- Okay, I couldn't update for the past week because of school. So many projects, so little time. Anyway, here's another chapter. Wow, I received a lot of reviews, thanks.

**ohlordies – **Glad it made you laugh.

**Gone and Forgoten – **Yes, he didn't have to do anything except carry Tsuna away.

**Kiseki390 – **Yes, there might be more Tsuna sandwiches.

**fan girl 666 – **Yes, I love chibi Reborn characters. Too bad hey haven't made a chibi-Byakuran in the Haru-Haru Dangerous Interview, that'd be great.

**Bookworm1994 – **Don't, Mukuro will have his turn.

**Matt-The-Teddybear – **Not quite working together, but they have come to an agreement, for now.

**MizuiroSnow – **Yes, I too think those ways are funny, and I have a reason for making Hibari pain, not pleasure.

**Masuda-san – **Thanks for your complements.

**Rufux – **This time I have everything planned out, so it is going slow paced, instead of fast pace because I normally do it on the spot.

**-xShiroi-chan – **I have a reason for making them what they are. Mainly on account of their personality.

**defianceobjectively99 – **Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **Things can be overwhelming.

**SheDreamsFiction – **Just wait and see.

**NeoGene – **Make sure you know what you're wishing for, people might just get something nasty.

**yuki-nekolin – **Wow, thanks for reading my fanfics, makes me happy. Byakuran is pleasure because it deals with something everyone should have once a while. Pleasure doesn't mean one thing. Good luck on your exams, mines are coming up as well.

**dddhl – **Yes they will, and they have.

**twilightserius - **Yes, he'll need luck.

* * *

**Pain**

When Tsuna and Hibari exited the building, Tsuna had no time to speak as Hibari suddenly began running at a sprint. Everything began to blur and the wind roared in Tsuna's ears, and as soon as it started, it stopped all together.

The two were at the entrance of a very dark place, but when the doors at the end opened, it became very bright.

"We're here." Hibari said.

"Where?" Tsuna said.

"The fight arena." Hibari said.

"Oh, uh, why did you bring me here, and why are you carrying me this way?" Tsuna asked.

"The answer to both those questions, is Pain." Hibari said.

"Wha?" Tsuna said before Hibari abruptly dropped him. "Oof! Ow." Tsuna said as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Hm, the pain you'll soon face will make that pain seem like a tickle." Hibari said as he walked through the doors.

"Wait, what!?" Tsuna said as he followed Hibari. Hibari said nothing as they walked, along the way, people, Tsuna assumed they were God related, began greeting Hibari in a respectful way.

"Ah, good to see you Hibari-sama."

"Is that your charge, well good luck with him, Hibari-sama."

When Tsuna was about to ask Hibari a question, the said person stopped that Tsuna almost bumped into him. Hibari had stopped at some sort of desk with a very perky lady behind it.

"Welcome back Hibari-sama. Are you here to battle again?" She said.

"No, this time, my charge will be fighting." Hibari said.

Tsuna sharply turned his head at Hibari. "What! I don't know how to fight!" Tsuna said.

Hibari just smirked. "Hm, then learn fast." Hibari said as he walked away.

"Now sign here, here, and here." The lady said as she pointed to various places on a sheet of paper.

"What, why do I have to sign up!" Tsuna said.

"Anyone under the guidance of Hibari-sama is expected to sign up to fight." The lady said as she shoved the form at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed miserably as he sighed the death, er, legal forms. Then he handed it back to the lady, who smiled and directed Tsuna where to go.

When Tsuna went where the lady pointed to, there was a door, so he opened it, and on the other side was a room, a waiting room to be precise, with another door at the end. Tsuna assumed it lead to the arena. He was so not looking forward to it's opening.

So Tsuna sat down on one of the benches and waited for his demise, I mean, his turn to come. As he waited, someone came into the room, someone weird.

The person, Tsuna guessed a man (though he wasn't sure), was wearing sun glasses, had greenish hair, and was wearing some sort of dark leather jacket.

"Hello there cutie!" The man said.

"Uh, hi." Tsuna said meakly.

"I see you're going to fight." S/He said.

"Yeah. Not looking forward to it." Tsuna said.

"Well, don't worry, I have something that might help." The (wo)man said as he handed Tsuna what appeared to be worn out boxing gloves.

"Eh, but I don't know how to box." Tsuna said.

"You don't have to box with them, just use them so your hands won't get so injured." S/He said.

"Uh, thanks." Tsuna said, and then a bell rung and the door opened.

"Well, it seems like it's time for you to fight." S/He said. Tsuna nodded and walked through the door. After the door closed and the person was left alone. "Good luck. Too bad we didn't get assigned to you." The person said before a loud voice erupted from the outside the room.

"VOOIIII!! Lussuria, where the Hell are you!"

"Coming Squalo." The person, who is now known as Lussuria said. So after he said that, he left the room.

Now with Tsuna, things weren't quite as simple. He was facing off with a big scary guy with marks on the side of his faces. To make things worse, the guys had a huge steal ball, and by that, meaning weapon terms, not body terms. (1)

"Hiiii!!" Tsuna said as he narrowly dodged the wrecking ball like weapon.

"I can't even get close, so I can't really hit him. Gah, what do I do." Tsuna said before he was hit, only slightly, as the weapon grazed, but caused some damage to Tsuna.

Then Tsuna suddenly had an idea. He put on the boxing gloves he got from the guy and braced himself for the next attack. The attack was brutal, but Tsuna had enough time to get around the main part of the weapon and grab the chain.

The man, being surprised that Tsuna took it head on, let alone being able to withstand it. So Tsuna had the chance to pull on the chain really hard, causing the man to stumble. Tsuna took this chance to run in and give an upper cut. (A move Tsuna accidentally learned when Ryohei had been harassing him to join his class)

The man, not expecting the blow flew back and fell partially unconscious. The bell rung, and the door that Tsuna had walked through opened, signaling that the match was over. Tsuna, not complaining, ran straight to it.

Outside the waiting room, Hibari was there waiting for him.

"I didn't expect you to win. Anyway, how's the Pain?" Hibari said.

"Very painful okay. Is this all." Tsuna said.

"For now, it should be. Let's go back, and hope the two crazed carnivores have not destroyed the apartment or anything else." Hibari said as he began to walk. "By the way, where did you get those gloves?" Hibari said.

"Oh, someone gave them to me." Tsuna said as he looked closer at the gloves.

Hibari stared at them, bit said nothing. Then he began to walk away, Tsuna jogged to keep up.

-TBC-

* * *

1. My friend read this just to see how it went, and then he started laughing uncontrollably. He's got a dirty mind, so I had to change a few things to the chapter.

Ryu- Well, that's all for now. Hopefully I can get one or two more chapters out, I'm going on a trip next week.


	5. What is True, and What is Not

Ryu- Okay, here's another update from me. Hope it's to your liking.

**Bookworm1994 – **Yes, the whole reason Hibari brought Tsuna was to cause pain.

**yuki-nekolin – **The character Envy might not be in this fic, but the noun envy will. Yes, Hibari has taken others into his guidance, and I'm glad my fictions are satisfying.

**twilightserius – **Enough said.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, I do get to travel a lot, mainly because I'm in a club dealing with going to places to learn or experience things. This time I'm going to Cape Cod. I'm also glad that my fic has relieved you of a little stress.

**Masuda-san – **Pain isn't just one thing, it can be other things as well.

**fan girl 666 – **That could happen.

**DM070691 – **You'll know in due time.

* * *

**What is True, and What is Not**

The next morning, was almost relatively the same as the morning before. Tsuna woke up to the two (perverted) gods snuggling up with him, so Tsuna did what he thought was reasonable, he pushed them off his bed.

Both gods fell with a thump. Thus causing them to wake up uh.

"Ow, that hurt Tsu-chan." Byakuran said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Kufufu, it seems Hibari is getting to you." Mukuro said.

Tsuna merely sighed and got up to get ready. The trip to the bathroom was fine, but when he turned on the shower, he had a hard time getting the two gods out of his bathroom. (Both wanted to shower with Tsuna)

So after minutes of the chaotic morning, they some how finally got to the dining table to eat breakfast. Tsuna vaguely thought that this morning was the same as yesterday, as Mukuro asked for the book and contacted Chrome again.

Which caused Lal Mirch to become angry again. Soon after that, Mukuro returned the book, and the two (perverted) gods looked at Tsuna with anticipation.

Tsuna sighed. "So who am I going to be with this time." Tsuna said.

"Lets let Destiny decide." Byakuran said.

"Destiny?" Tsuna said, not really liking who it sounded.

"Yes." Mukuro said as he took out what looking like a gold and silver compass, except there was no needle. "So, who shall be with Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, and then a needle suddenly appeared and began spinning.

As it spun, letters began showing, until the word Mukuro appeared.

"No! Are you sure?" Byakuran said. The needle spun again, this time the word 'Yes' showed. "Really sure?" 'Yes, really.'

Byakuran pouted and Mukuro gave a triumphant smirk. "Kufufu. You did say we should ask Destiny." Mukuro said. Byakuran merely settled for glaring, well, his own version of glaring, it just looked more like pouting to Tsuna.

"We should get going, but first, you should get your paycheck." Mukuro said.

"My paycheck?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, open to the back of the book and touch the surface." Mukuro said.

Tsuna complied and as soon as he touched the book, something flew out of the book and right at Tsuna's face. "Hii!" Tsuna shrieked as he fell back. When Tsuna recovered, he saw a small yellow bird looking down at him, and before he could say anything, the bird pecked him on the forehead. "Ow!" Tsuna said as he rubbed the spot while the bird flew to Hibari.

"Good Hibird." Hibari said as he petted it. It gave a shrill of content. Then Hibari removed something from it's leg and threw it at Tsuna.

Tsuna barely had enough time before it poked his eye. Tsuna unfolded it and saw a symbol. The symbol had a clam, a bullet, and two guns. Under it was a large number. Tsuna was just confused.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a credit card." Mukuro said.

"He's lying, it's a check." Byakuran said.

"You don't have to retrieve it now." Mukuro said.

"He's lying, you do have to retrieve it now." Hibari said as Hibird flew back into the book.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro, and had a feeling that Mukuro would be lying to him all day, and it turns out to be true.

When they had left the apartment, Mukuro would not answer Mukuro truthfully. When Tsuna asked where he should deposit the check, Mukuro replied 'A strip club'. Tsuna glared and sighed. At least it couldn't get any worse.

Oh how wrong he was, Mukuro lead him to all sorts of places, not dealing with the check, and it got Tsuna into a load of trouble. The first place Tsuna was lead to was the woman's side of the bath house, Tsuna's was now banned from that place.

Then Tsuna was brought to a tattoo parlor. The needle made Tsuna faint. Finally, Tsuna decided to read, er, get advice from the book. The book wasn't happy at being disturbed, but nonetheless told Tsuna to go to any bank.

So now they were at a bank. Tsuna stepped into one of the lines. According to the, according to Book-san (Tsuna decided to call the book that, since it had a mind), all Tsuna needed to do was give the "check" and allow identification of his god.

Soon it was Tsuna's turn, and Tsuna was shocked at who was at the counter. "Wha! Weren't you at the arena?!" Tsuna said in a whispered shouted.

"Oh, you must mean my sister." The lady said.

Tsuna had a feeling the lady was lying, but he shrugged it off. He handed the paper to the lady, and she looked it over.

"Okay, please identify your god with you." The lady said.

Tsuna was going to say Mukuro's name, but was cut off. "Guido Greco" Mukuro said.

Tsuna merely stared at Mukuro as the Lady processed it through the computer. Before he could speak, the lady spoke.

"Identification cleared. One million yen has now been added to your account Vongola-sama." She said. (1)

Now Tsuna was shocked, but Mukuro lead him away. When they were far enough, Tsuna spoke.

"Mukuro, why did you lie, and why was the check so big." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, you were given a large check to keep you financially secure, and as for the lie, the world has good lies and bad lies." Mukuro said.

Tsuna looked confused when Mukuro had said the last part.

"By meaning, lies are both needed and not needed. There's also the fact of the quality of the lie." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked even more confused. "Let's put it this way, suppose someone wants to hurt someone close to you, and they want to know where that person is. You want to protect that person, so you lie. That is a good lie, by means of morale." Mukuro said.

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "So a bad lie is when you lie without any morale involved." Tsuna said. Mukuro nodded. "That means you were telling bad lies, wait, what about at the bank?" Tsuna said.

"Yes I was telling bad lies all day, and the lie at the bank, I can't tell you, but I can assure you it was good." Mukuro said.

Mukuro's facial expression told Tsuna he did not want to talk about it any more, so they went on their way.

-TBC-

* * *

1. One million yen is roughly ten thousand USD.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and maybe you might have learned something.


	6. Pleasure

Ryu- Okay, this was pretty much not my best work, but mainly because I'm busy. Tomorrow is when I go on my trip, so I'll just update it. Hope it pleases you..

**MizuiroSnow – **Now, now, Patience is a virtue.

**twilightserius – **Whoa, quite close. You'll see what I mean.

**Masuda-san – **This whole fic has multiple lessons, and it all relates to life (or death)

**-xShiroi-chan – **Things could get even more confusing, but if you're on the same train as I am, then'll it'll make sense. Either way, in the end, things will be clearer.

**yuki-nekolin – **If you check back to the story line of KHR, Guido Greco is like a second Chrome for Mukuro, and about the lady, well, you'll just have to wait until we get back to Mukuro, to learn more about "lies" and "lying".

**fan girl 666 – **There's another part in the lesson of "Lies and lying", and Tsuna will think of something.

**dddhl – **You're quite right, almost. Just wait and see.

**Bookworm1994 – **Just read all the way to the end of this chapter, and take a guess.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **That's fine, as long as you like the fic.

* * *

**Pleasure**

As Tsuna slept, he felt something warm move over his lips. Now, Tsuna wasn't sure what is was, but he surely wasn't going to open his mouth. So he opened his eyes, to see Byakuran's eyes, now, Byakuran's eyes were the only thing he could see, that left one thing.....

"Hiii!!!" Tsuna shrieked as he pushed Byakuran quite harshly. Byakuran was left recovering on the floor, Mukuro woke up, Hibari came into the room, and Tsuna was wiping the moisture from his lips.

"What is the meaning of this." Hibari said in a irritated tone.

"H-he, he did something." Tsuna said as he pointed at Byakuran.

"What, I only liked your lips." Byakuran said.

Tsuna merely just screamed and ran out the room. Leaving two mildly disgusted gods, and one satisfied god.

A little later, all four were eating breakfast, but not in the same place. The gods were eating at the table, but Tsuna was eating on his kitchen counter, he didn't want to sit next to Byakuran after what happened.

After a few more minutes, Byakuran shouted. "Let's go out!"

"Uh, I um-" Was all Tsuna said before Byakuran hoisted him over his shoulder and left out the door.

"Kufufu, it seems Tsuna cannot properly lie yet." Mukuro said as he sipped his drink. Hibari said nothing.

The next thing Tsuna noticed, was they they were now in a restaurant, more specifically, a bakery restaurant.

"Ah, Byakuran-sama, welcome back, and it seems you brought a guest." Said the waiter who had walked over to them.

"Yes. Now, I would like the usual, and get the the special for Tsu-chan." Byakuran said.

"Very well." The waiter said and then left.

"Um, Byakuran." Tsuna said.

"Hm?" Byakuran said.

"I thought I was supposed to be introduced to Pleasure." Tsuna said.

"You are being introduced to Pleasure." Byakuran said. Tsuna just had a confused expression. So Byakuran gestured for Tsuna to lean forward. "Pleasure isn't always about sex, it can be other things.... Unless, you want to have sex. I wouldn't mind that." Byakuran said, and Tsuna immediately backed away, just as the orders came in.

So the two ate. Byakuran ate happily, while Tsuna glanced every now and then at Byakuran. Soon they were finished.

"Okay, lets go!" Byakuran shouted.

"Huh, what about the bi-ack!" Tsuna said as Byakuran lifted him up again.

"Don't worry, it's already been settled." Byakuran said as he ran out the door. The waiter merely smiled as he cleaned up the table.

Soon, the two were at an amusement park. Though they didn't need to wait in line, which surprised Tsuna. Though Tsuna didn't think much about that, as he was screaming out his lungs on the roller coaster.

When they were done, Byakuran was smiling, while Tsuna clutched onto the bench he was sitting on, as if it were his life line.

"Wasn't that fun?" Byakuran said.

"For you, but it was torture for me!" Tsuna said.

"Hm." Byakuran said as he began to think, then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know." Byakuran said as he carried Tsuna off again.

After a bit, Byakuran put Tsuna down. When Tsuna looked around, he noticed they were in an aquarium.

"Well, this is nice." Tsuna said as he began to walk and look through the glass at the fish. As they walked, Tsuna spoke. "I get the feeling that you took pleasure from my experiences." Tsuna said.

"That is completely correct." Byakuran said. Tsuna sighed. "That's what you were supposed to figure out. Pleasure comes in many different forms, I thought it'd take you forever to figure out." Byakuran said.

"Hm." Tsuna said as he glared.

"What?" Byakuran said.

"Nothing." Tsuna said as he walked away.

"If it's about the Pleasure..... I can give you some now." Byakuran said as he wrapped two arms around Tsuna while behind Tsuna. Then he slide one hand up Tsuna's shirt and began to tweak at one of Tsuna's nipples.

"A-ah. We c-can't." Tsuna said.

"There's no one here, so it's fine." Byakuran said as he continued, this time he began sucking on Tsuna's neck. Then Byakuran other free hand headed lower and lower, and just as Byakuran's hand reached Tsuna's pants, something that sounded like a gun went off. The two looked and saw Reborn.

"That's enough, Byakuran, you can't go any further without his consent." Reborn said.

"Darn those rules." Byakuran said as he let Tsuna go. "I guess we'll have to do this sometime later." Byakuran said as he left.

"You're lucky I got here." Reborn said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"There are many groups of gods, normally, a charge is given a god in the same category that they are, but there were some complications. Just beware of the 'Thousand Flowers'." Reborn said, then he too left. (1)

"That makes things even more confusing." Tsuna said, but deciding that standing there wasn't going to do anything, Tsuna left.

Elsewhere

Byakuran was seen standing on a tall building, looking over the city. Then he took something out of his pocket, it was a mirror. Byakuran then touched the surface, symbols began to appear, and then they were arranged in a certain order. After they were arranged, red haired a person appeared in the mirror.

"Byakuran-sama!" The red head said.

"Hi Sho-chan." Byakuran said.

"Did you convince Vongola?" He said.

"No, not yet. There were some problems." Byakuran said.

"Well, don't take too long. The higher ups are planning on replacing you." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Byakuran said, and then he touched the mirror again, making the image go out. "Flowers are better than clams." Byakuran said, then he jumped off the building, and landed on his feet.

-TBC-

* * *

1. You'll have to figure out where I got this, but you probably already know.

Ryu- Muhahaha, you didn't think this fic was going to go without problems did you, well now there's a serious obstacle. You're all probably wondering what's going on, well, here's a hint.

"With power, corrupts, but when power is out of reach, the soul can be lost"

Ryu- I'll throw more hints, but they'll all be my own quotes.


	7. Devil

Ryu- Okay, sorry for the delay. My trip only allowed me a total of six hours of sleep, so hard to stay awake, and when I came back, I felt ill, so that also delayed things. Anyway, here's the update. Also note that this chapter contains some highly religious content, so please don't take offense.

**twilightserius – **Haha, correct you are.

**Tuna1827 – **Thanks for reading. Hopefully future chapters will make you happy.

**Bookworm1994 – **Don't worry, Tsuna has figured something out. Yes, there is someone higher then him, you'll learn more of the ranks later. Yes I have been reading them, I haven't grasped the personality of Byakuran, the manga has made him even more hard to understand, though it does make him look cool.

**GothAngel18 – **It has now been updated.

**Masuda-san – **Thanks for the love. Haha.

**yuki-nekolin – **No, it wasn't on sudden urge. Byakuran just seems like a predator who would suddenly jump you. Which is also one of the reasons he's the God of Pleasure.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Don't worry, everything will be explained.

**fan girl 666 – **Yes, that was the point.

**DM070691 – **Yes, I've been known for converting people. Anyway, If you do know what they are, don't tell, though it will soon be known.

* * *

**Devil**

Tsuna was sleeping quite peacefully, that is, there were two startled yelps, a zapping sound, and then thuds. So Tsuna opened his eyes, to see two crispy (perverted) gods twitching on the ground.

"Oh, so it does work." Tsuna said.

_Flashback_

_As Tsuna was walking from the amusement park, he passed a religious shop. Normally, Tsuna would have just ignored it, but due to certain circumstances, Tsuna decided to check it out._

_Inside, Tsuna saw many religious things. Such as, the Star of David, Wheel of Dharma, Omkar, and various other symbols, it was then a large sign caught Tsuna's attention. (1)_

_**Wield the symbol! It draws in holy Gods and repels Devils! Just make sure it is placed properly.**_

_Deciding that he could try it, Tsuna bought two crosses, for certain reasons._

_End_

"Oya, what happened?" Mukuro said as he recovered.

"That." Tsuna said as he pointed to an upside down cross. (2)

Byakuran gasped. (OOC sorta) "Tsu-chan. That's the sign of the devil. It brings bad fortune." Byakuran said.

"Which is why I have two crosses. One placed upside down, and one placed normally." Tsuna said as he pointed to the other one.

"Well thats one way to bring Pain." Hibari suddenly said. Which made Tsuna jump a little.

So with everything back to normal, as Tsuna now considered it, all the Gods, and their charge were eating peacefully at the table, oh wait, did I say peacefully, my mistake.

Before they could even sit down to eat, there was a loud shout, which Tsuna could make out as a "Voooiii!" before the door was cut down.

And out from behind the door came seven people, each both strange, and maybe scary. The first one was apparently the one who cut down the door, as he had a sword. Tsuna wasn't sure if this person was male, or female, because of the long hair.

The second person, he recognized as the person who gave him the boxing gloves. The third person had blond hair that blocked his eyes, and a tiny crown. The forth person, or was it child, came through. He was about the same size as Reborn.

The fifth person had spiky hair, and what seemed like umbrellas on his back. The sixth person, Tsuna wasn't even sure it was a person. It moved so stiffly and was really big, but the seventh and last person topped them all. He had scars all over his face and looked really pissed off.

"Who's the trash that had the Devil's sign!" The scarred one said.

All three of Tsuna's Gods pointed at him. Which caused the seven strangers to look at him. They all have unique reactions, except maybe the big one.

"Cutie!"

"Vooiii! Seems like a weakling!"

"Shishishi. Such as girly peasant."

"Is not even worthy of Xanxas-sama's presense."

"Seems poor."

"-Phst- Another food source"

"Trash!"

Tsuna, thinking something bad was going to happen, ran to his room, and his assumptions were correct as the seven strangers followed.

When Tsuna got to his room, he jumped onto his bed. Then the group came in. The upside down cross did nothing, but the rightly placed cross did do something.

Suddenly lighting appeared and hit the seven strangers. Six of the strangers seemed affected, one didn't seem too affected.

A little later

The door had been magically fixed, which wasn't surprising to Tsuna, and now everyone was sitting down. They had all been introduced.

"So, the you were drawn in by the cross?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, it's not everyday someone sets it up, especially if it's a potential charge." Lussuria said.

"Potential charge?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, we were Devils going to be assigned to you, but the higher-ups saw that you did not need us." Levi said.

"Wait, why did you say Devils. Now I'm confused." Tsuna said.

"Maybe you can ask Book-chan." Byakuran said.

"Voooiiii! No, don't use that. If you don't know the ranks, then you should use the Blood Goblet." Squalo said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tsuna said, and before Tsuna could say anything else, Squalo suddenly took his sword out, and then lightly cut Tsuna's hand. Before Tsuna could retract his hand, Squalo grabbed it and held it over some sort of bowl with water in it.

A drop of blood fell into the bowl. The blood spread in the water, and red eyes appeared, which made Tsuna shriek.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna shrieked as he retracted his hand.

"_Ah, Vongola-sama. I didn't think I'd ever meet you. It's a pleasure. Allow me to introduce myself. I am-" _It said before Squalo cut it off.

"Voooiii! Just hurry up and explain."

_Fine, fine. Barbarian. As you know Vongola-sama- _It said before Xanxas cut it off.

"Stop using the name Vongola"

_...Most attributes have gods, but some attributes are considered evil by Heaven, so instead of Gods taking the position, Devils take them. Yet sometimes the Devils are called Gods because of how much power they have._

_The term "God" is just a general name for most ranks. Which come in this order for Heaven._

_Kindred Spirits_

_Guardian Angels_

_Familiars_

_Virtues_

_Higher Light_

_The rank Higher Light is the most powerful. Hell has a similar ranking._

_Juvenile Delinquents_

_Shadows_

_Familiars_

_Sins_

_Great Darkness_

_As you can tell, Great Darkness is the most powerful._

_Now, you have probably noticed that the rank Familiar is in both systems. The people around you are ranked Familiars. They help their charge. Both are of equal power and have the same goals, which is why the rank is the same._

_But the unruly group maybe higher in rank by just a little. They are representatives of the 7 deadly Sins, but they are not the Sins themselves. That is because only recently did they gain the titles of the sins._

_Titles and ranks can be changed according to certain circumstances. _

_Is there anything else that is needed to be known?_

"Isn't there a rank higher than Light and Darkness?" Tsuna asked.

_Such a rank cannot be obtained. As no one could hold the most tainted evil, and the purest good in their hearts. It is like trying to pour wine and water into the same sized cup without spilling and unbalance._

_There are the ranks of Fate, Destiny, and other similar ranks, but those are neutral ranks. Where they are neither good nor evil. _

_Your blood drop has now faded. Further talk will now be terminated._

At that, the water in the bowl dried up, and the group decided to leave.

"Voooiii! If you feel like becoming a devil, then come to us." Squalo yelled as they left.

"As if he would do that." Hibari said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Wikipedia has the info for those symbols.

2. I believe the upside down cross is the symbol for anti-Christ, or something like that.

Ryu- Well, I haven't explained everything just yet, you'll just have to wait, and here is another hint.

Thou shalt not kill, for thou becomes evil, but if thou kills to protect, is thou evil, or good?


	8. Guardian Angel and Kindred Spirit

Ryu- Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I had went to Anime Boston and had to finish my homework when I came home. So I had to do that before doing anything else. Though the end of the school year is coming up in like four weeks. I'm so happy, and I'm more happy that I own a Hibird plushie. So cute.

**DM070691 –** Yes, Squalo acts like a barbarian in my eyes.

**Bookworm1994 – **Just because Mammon appeared, doesn't mean Fran won't. I just haven't grasped the personality of Fran just yet. So it'll be a little while longer.

**Gone and forgoten** – I knew it was called something, just didn't know what. Thanks.

-**xShiroi-chan – **Well, hopefully it'll stay clearer, because more is coming up.

**takyume – **If there is something missing, then it's on purpose.

**Masuda-san – **There would always be a clash if it deals with balance.

**yuki-nekolin – **Tsuna isn't a god, so he doesn't reign over anything.

**twilightserius – **Tsuna is almost always in a situation of pain.

**Tsuki no Akebono – **Oh do you, well, let's see if it comes to your expectations.

**fan girl 666 – **This fiction is part humor. So it's not really about seriousness.

**little1991 – **Tsuna is very innocent, so not even I could imagine him as a devil, but I could try.

**nagihachan – **Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Guardian Angel and Kindred Spirit**

It was still the same day and Tsuna felt like having a drink. The problem was that it was morning, and none of the bars or taverns were open, but Tsuna could think of just one place.

"I'm going out for a drink." Tsuna said.

"Nooo! You're already being affected." Byakuran said as he lunged to glomp Tsuna, who side stepped and let Byakuran crash into the wall.

"Kufufu, where you really going?" Mukuro said.

"I'm going to a bar." Tsuna said, and Mukuro just stared at him.

"Is he lying?" Hibari said.

"I, can't tell." Mukuro said.

"Hm, Tsuna, are you telling the-" Hibari said before he noticed that Tsuna was already gone.

Now this posed a problem, just because they were God Familiars, doesn't mean they know exactly where their charge was.

So the three Gods got up quickly and rushed out the already abused door. It was surprisingly still able to lock.

Tsuna arrived at the building where he had been informed. Again the lady at the front was shocked, and then ushered Tsuna inside. Instead of being lead to a booth, he was lead to a table. It seems like these people knew everything, which wasn't surprising.

As Tsuna sat and looked at a menu, he heard someone call his name.

"Tsuna?"

At hearing his name, Tsuna turned around to see someone he didn't think he would see. "Yamamoto?" Tsuna said.

"Yup, that's me. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto said.

"I'm here to get a drink, and possibly some breakfast." Tsuna said.

"Ahaha. Rough morning?" Yamamoto said as he sat across from Tsuna.

"Tell me about it." Tsuna said. Then there was silence. It was slightly awkward.

'Yamamoto must be a God, otherwise he wouldn't be here, but he's alone right now. Wait, he might not be a Familiar.'

And just as Yamamoto was about to speak, Tsuna blurted out the first words that came to mind. "Guardian Angel."

Silence took over again, but this time it was shorter. "Ahaha. So I've been found out." Yamamoto said as he scratched his head. "Well, it's not surprising, I did hear that you received some Gods, three to be exact." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, they're a pain, but they aren't the reason why I'm here. Speaking of which, why are you here?" Tsuna said.

"Oh, I was looking for a Kindred Spirit. I have to find him soon and return to my charge." Yamamoto said.

"Whats the Kindred Spirit look like, and who is your charge?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, you should know them. They're Lambo and Gokudera. Gokudera being my charge, and Lambo being Gokudera's Kindred Spirit." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna just had a shocked expression. Yamamoto had known Gokudera since childhood, and Lambo was only recently acquainted with Gokudera, and before anything else could be spoken, the two heard childish laughter.

"Gahahah! Lambo-san is the best." Lambo said as he ran through the room.

"Wah! I have to catch him. See you later." Yamamoto said as he gave chase.

Tsuna was left to think to himself. There were so many unlikely surprises, but those were just the tip of the ice berg.

"Don't think you can take any more, can you." A girl said as she suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Face it, things happen." Another girl said as she suddenly appeared.

"Gah!" Tsuna said as he jumped in his seat as there were now two (attractive) girls in front of him. "Who are you two?!" Tsuna said.

"I'm Fate."

"I'm Destiny."

It suddenly got real quite in the room, then everyone scrambled to get out of the room leaving only the three in the room.

Destiny sighed. "That always happens."

"It's annoying now." Fate said.

"Eh, why do they do that?" Tsuna asked.

The two blinked, and then started to laugh. When they saw Tsuna's serious face, they stopped. "You mean you really don't know?" Fate said.

"Just think. We are Fate and Destiny, we can make anything happen to anyone. So if someone pisses us off, we can make their lives as horrible as possible." Destiny said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be friends with them." Tsuna said. The two just looked at him.

"What's your name?" Fate said.

"Eh? Shouldn't you know it?" Tsuna said.

"Why do you think I'm asking!" Fate yelled.

"Hiii! Sorry, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said.

After he said his name, a book appeared in front of Fate and Destiny, and just like his paycheck, there was that symbol again.

"Ho, Vongola huh. No wonder you weren't too affected." Fate said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"It means that you write your own fate and destiny." Destiny said.

"Why is that?" Tsuna said.

"You are a member of a well known group. One of the most important groups, actually." Fate said.

"We aren't allowed to meddle in their affairs and anything related. Due to a certain incident long since past." Destiny said.

"But we are allowed to give little pushes now and then." Fate said.

"Such as with your friends. You always knew something was a bit off with Yamamoto and Lambo, and the fact that Gokudera had begun calling you tenth. Those were all our doing." Destiny said.

"Well, we have to go now. It was nice talking to you." They said and then they disappeared. Now Tsuna didn't feel like drinking or eating anymore, so he left. Much to the delight of all the other Religion related customers who rushed back in.

As Tsuna exited the building, he was unaware he was being watched.

"Well, at least they didn't tell him who caused the incident." Byakuran said as he disappeared from view as Tsuna looked straight at the direction where Byakuran had been.

"I guess it was just my imagination." Tsuna said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Anyone get the plot now? If not, here are a couple of hints. All my hints have a special meanings and messages. By the end of this fiction, I'll give you all the meanings and messages.

To get wine and water in the same glass without spilling. The slowing of atoms is required. Then the two must be ground, and then put into the glass.

Even Fate and Destiny can fall in love.

If you put a lamb with horses, it is not always certain that the lamb will be safe. If you put a lamb in a lions den, death is high, but not the only option.


	9. Lies Part 2

Ryu- Okay, here's another chapter from me.

**-xShiroi-chan – **People can solve things with a little help.

**Masuda-san – **Yes, you would need to go past what is easily seen to find what is not easily seen. (Sorry if it confuses you, it's easier for me. It basically means something like think outside the box.)

**fan girl 666 – **Thanks, and yes, Fate and Destiny have to have some character, or else they wouldn't be liked.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **You'll have to guess.

**twilightserius – **But if someone did, then the story would go no where.

**DM070691 – **They're only complicated if your mind is clouded by the simple things of life.

**nagihachan – **Hopefully someone has figured them out, this fiction kind of has more than one reason.

* * *

**Lies Part 2**

As Tsuna walked back to his apartment, he didn't realize that he had been found, by someone not with white hair.

"Kufufu, so there you are, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he appeared in a shroud of mist. Thankfully, (for Tsuna), no one really noticed.

"Hiii! Don't do that!" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. Whatever you say." Mukuro said.

"So, where is everyone else?" Tsuna asked.

"They voted for me to take charge today." Mukuro said.

"Why would they-hey, you're lying again!" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. Correct." Mukuro said as he stared at Tsuna with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked as Mukuro grabbed him and they both disappeared in a shroud of mist.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, they were no longer on the streets, but in a run down building. There was a window, and from the looks of it, it was the abandoned amusement park outside the city limits. When Tsuna turned his head, he saw Mukuro sitting across from him, smirking.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. We're going on a little trip." Mukuro said.

Now, Tsuna contemplated Mukuro's words. They seemed to be a lie, but they also seemed to be telling the truth.

"Here, why don't you drink this." Mukuro said as he pushed a wine glass, full of pinkish wine, into Tsuna's hands.

"Eh, why?" Tsuna said.

"Didn't you say you wanted a drink." Mukuro said.

"Oh, uh, okay." Tsuna said as he began to drink. The first sip Tsuna took, startled him. It was a really strong wine, yet, it tasted really good. So Tsuna drank all of it, and when he was done, he was half drunk.

"Now that that's done, we can go on our trip." Mukuro said, and before Tsuna could say anything, Mukuro's red eye glowed, and then there was a bright light.

When Tsuna woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was white all around. Then he noticed that he was wearing an all white robe, Mukuro was also wearing a different white robe.

And before Tsuna could shriek or say anything, Mukuro put a finger to his lip and motioned for him to follow. As they walked, they came to some golden gates. They were approached by someone who Tsuna assumed was the gate guard.

"Halt, who goes there."

"Oh De Guard-kun, you should know who I am." Mukuro said.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I don't know who he is." De Guard said.

"Shouldn't it be obvious." Mukuro said.

"What, er, fine, you may pass." De Guard said.

So the gates were opened, and the two were allowed to pass. When they were far enough, Tsuna was allowed to talk.

"Where the heck are we?!" Tsuna half yelled.

"Shouldn't it be obvious. We're in Heaven." Mukuro said.

"What, did I die?!" Tsuna half yelled again.

Mukuro just chuckled, and then began to walk in a certain direction, so Tsuna had no choice but to follow. Every time Tsuna was about to say something, Mukuro would pick up the pace, so Tsuna was forced to just follow.

As they walked, Tsuna began to notice the "people" around them. Everyone was wearing a white robe, but each robe looked different. Some looked extravagant, some looked plain. Tsuna began to look back from Mukuro's robes, to the robes of others.

There seemed to be more pain robes than the extravagant ones. Mukuro was one to have an extravagant robe. Tsuna also noticed that the people with the plain robes moved out of the way for the extravagant robed ones. So Tsuna assumed that those people were important people. Maybe, perhaps Gods.

Soon, Mukuro stopped suddenly, and Tsuna almost bumped into him. They had stopped in front of a tree.

"Take a seat." Mukuro said as he sat down on a root of the tree. Tsuna complied.

"Why am I here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm, who knows." Mukuro said.

"Stop lying." Tsuna said.

"What, I'm not lying." Mukuro said.

Tsuna was getting irritated. Tsuna had a feeling that Mukuro was telling lies, but Tsuna could also feel that Mukuro was also telling the truth.

"Kufufu. Do you get it now?" Mukuro said. Tsuna was just confused. "I'm am lying, but I am also telling the truth. It's called half lies, or half truths, and what I said back at the gates, it was an implied lie." Mukuro said.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"What I said, there were two things to it. I could have meant that I brought you here while you were still alive, or that you were a new comer. It's not my fault that De Guard assumed the wrong thing." Mukuro said.

"But what about my question?!" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. So pushy. I was telling a hidden lie. On the outside, it could seem that I don't know, but if you look at it another way, the word "who", could be a person's name. So it would become Who knows. That "who" would be me." Mukuro said.

"Then why don't you tell me!" Tsuna said as he was getting frustrated.

"Kufufu. Fine, fine. I brought you here to give you a glimpse of Heaven. The reason, most people who have received Gods, have a high chance that they will become Gods themselves one day, but it is unknown if that is true." Mukuro said.

"Why is that?" Tsuna said.

"Because most to all Gods aren't allowed to remember what their old life was about." Mukuro said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"For safety reasons." Mukuro said, and before Tsuna could say anything, he felt a tugging feeling. "Oh, it seems that wine wasn't as strong as I thought." Mukuro said, and then when Tsuna blinked, they were back in the run down building.

"What the happened?" Tsuna said as he put his fingers to his temples.

"Kufufu. They say wine is Heaven's water. So if you drink it, you can get closer to Heaven, _or in another case, maybe Hell._" Mukuro said, the last part being mumbled so it could not be heard. "I really wanted Chrome to meet you, perhaps maybe another time." Mukuro said.

"Ugh, I have such a big headache that I have nothing to say to you." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu. That's all right. Nothing should be said about what happened." Mukuro said as he disappeared in a shroud of mist, leaving Tsuna alone, wait, alone?

"Gah! Mukuro left me behind. How am I supposed to get home!" Tsuna yelled to no one.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Any way, here's another little Lie lesson. Hoped you learned something, and perhaps gained another insight, and as for the hint, I'll give you the meaning for it, just you you can try to figure out how to find the meanings and messages, but only for this hint.

If death is simple, why do people work so hard for it?

-Death is waiting for you at the end of you life, he won't always listen to your call.

-Death should not be an option to your problems.


	10. Pain and Pleasure

Ryu- Okay, here's another chapter from me.

**-xShiroi-chan – **You'll see.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **He'll be jumping more later in the chapters.

**twilightserius – **Well, if he is, he'll cause them some Pain.

**fan girl 666 – **They will.

* * *

**Pain And Pleasure**

The only choice Tsuna had was to walk all the way back home, so he did. He walked, and walked, and walked, er, okay I think you get it now.

"Arg! Why did Mukuro leave me behind. When I get home, I'm so going to kill him, or, just cause him a lot of pain." Tsuna said.

"That's more like it."

"Hiii!" Tsuna jumped and saw Hibari. "Oh, it's only you." Tsuna said.

"That sounded like you didn't fear me." Hibari said. "For that, you will be bitten to death." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, and that was all he said before Hibari began to run at him. "Hii! I'm sorry-Ow!" Tsuna said as he ran, but was able to fully dodge all of Hibari's attacks.

A little later....

Tsuna had finally been able to return home, but the person who greeted him made Tsuna even more angry.

"Good evening Tsunayo-" Was all Mukuro said before Tsuna decided to punch Mukuro.

So a fight broke out. Tsuna had gotten in some good hits, and then Hibari decided that he didn't bite Tsuna to death enough, so he joined in.

Later...

Tsuna was now relaxing in a hot bath in his bathroom. The fight had ended well in Tsuna's case. Tsuna was able to knock Mukuro unconscious, and also give Hibari a black eye, to which he replied with a "Woa".

So now everything was peaceful, the bath smelled nice and was relaxing, the messaging was quite soothing, the, wait, messaging? Tsuna looked behind him and saw Byakuran.

"Hey Tsu-chan, this good enough fo-" Byakuran said before Tsuna shrieked and splashed the soapy water at Byakuran. "Ow Tsu-chan, that really stings. I can't see your beautiful nude body." Byakuran said.

"Good, now get out!" Tsuna yelled as he pushed Byakuran out the bathroom door, and then locked it.

A lot later....

Mukuro and Hibari had decided to go out, as in, they wanted some time to themselves, not with each other. So that left Tsuna all alone with Byakuran.

They were now eating dinner, in silence, that is, until Byakuran decided to break it.

"Hey Tsu-chan, why don't you drink some wine, it's good." Byakuran said as he held up a wine bottle. Tsuna sighed, and then nodded his head. So Byakuran poured Tsuna a glass, then he handed it to Tsuna. "Go on, drink it." Byakuran said.

And just as Tsuna was going to take a sip-

"He shall not."

The sudden voice made Tsuna drop the glass, which made Byakuran frown a bit.

"Who's there?" Tsuna said.

"I am." A feminine voice said as a black cloaked figure came into view. "Greetings, I am Death." She said.

"You're Death?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, well, actually, I'm just a trainee. So I would be called Death Trainee. DT for short." DT said.

"I thought death looked scarier, and why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, if they had sent the real Death, you would have screamed and then fainted. The reason for which I am here, is to prevent an unwritten death." DT said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna said. "What do you mean by that?!" Tsuna said.

"The wine you were about to drink is Hell's wine, and any who eat Hell's food would be sentenced to Hell." DT said. Tsuna still had a confused look. "You have heard of the Greek myth about Persephone, correct? It is similar to that." DT said.

"What could be so bad about that?" Tsuna said, and before DT could answer, Byakuran cut in.

"You may be allowed to prevent unwritten deaths, but you can't allow classified information to pass your lips." Byakuran said.

The two glared at each other, but DT let up. "Very well. Vongola Tenth, I advise you not to trust your De-God of Pleasure to much. That is all." DT said, and with that, she disappeared.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran, who merely smiled back at him.

"I'm going to bed now, and I'm placing the repellents on the door frame, so don't try to get into my room." Tsuna said as he put his dishes into the sink and left.

When Byakuran was alone, a large frown found its way onto his face. Then Byakuran took out the mirror like object and imputed a sequence of symbols, and the same red haired person showed up.

"Byakuran-sama. Did he drink the wine.?" Irie said.

"Unfortunately, Death is quite strict this time." Byakuran said.

"What, I thought the neutrals were not supposed to intervene." Irie said.

"They aren't, but this was an unwritten death, and they are allowed to intervene with things like that." Byakuran said.

"You might not be able to rule at all. You failed at taking his innocence, and now you failed at sentencing him. What else is there now?" Irie said.

"Oh there is one thing." Byakuran said.

"What is it?" Irie said.

"I could get his heart." Byakuran said with a smile that sent shivers done Irie's spine.

"Is that the only way?" Irie said.

"It's all I can think of." Byakuran said as he let the image go dark. The room was now deathly silent, but if someone had been there, they would have heard Byakuran sigh and say some words. "If only Fate and Destiny were allowed to love again." Byakuran said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter, and here is another hint. It might actually give the whole plot away if someone figures it out.

If there is no king, then the heir takes the throne. If there is no heir, the next royal takes the throne.


	11. The All Knowing Glass

Ryu- Okay, I wasn't really going to post this chapter because I have finals this week, but I didn't tell anyone, so here's the chapter. This chapter might be shorter than usually.

**Bookworm1994 – **Yes, Byakuran is like that because of something, and if you got my clues and hints, then you would know what.

**twilightserius – **Some people see he has mysterious and some people see him as creepy.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **Your review says all.

**Clarrolx – **Thanks for reading most of my stories, and if you figured out my hints, you would know.

**-xShiroi-chan – **There's a time when some one is speaking figuratively, and there's another time when some one is speaking literally.

**nagihachan – **Thanks.

**fan girl 666 – **She's not really death, she's a trainee, and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Masuda-san – **You're quite close, and if you payed really close attention, the Gods are there to give Tsuna what he needs. Anyway, I actually wasn't too sure about the spelling, spell check saw it as correct,so I didn't think anything of it. Thanks for noting it.

* * *

**The All Knowing Glass**

As Tsuna slept, he suddenly appeared at the building where he first meet Fate and Destiny. Well speak of the Devi- er, speak of someone, they were right there, and they seemed quite angry.

"Just because I spoke to him like that doesn't mean he has to get all angry." Fate said.

"Well maybe if you spoke in a nicer tone." Tsuna said.

Both Fate and Destiny looked at him. "Hm, still the kind boy even when he's dream walking." Destiny said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"You're actually at the building right now." Fate said, and before Tsuna could say anything, she continued. "Dream walking is when you're asleep, but you are able to go to real places. This is why when people wake up afterward, they're either tired, or know what has happened at that certain area. Only those with strong spiritual sense can see the dream walkers, or be able to dream walk themselves." Fate said.

"Which would mean you get something special." Destiny said as she wave here hands and a pair of gloves appeared. One had a big dome on the back of it, the other looked normal. (1) Then she gave them to Tsuna, who looked at them.

"That contains the all knowing glass. It knows everything, hence the name." Fate said.

"It was also owned previously by Vongola Primo." Destiny said.

"What does it do?" Tsuna said.

"Just ask it." Fate said.

"Er, hello." Tsuna said. Then Fate and Destiny began laughing.

"You don't speak to it you thi-" Fate said before the glass responded back.

_Greeting Vongola Decimo._

This stopped the laughing of both the girls. "No way, it actually talked!" Fate said.

"Er, I think you better go somewhere private." Destiny said, her eye twitching. Tsuna nodded and headed for an empty booth in the back.

"Er, could tell me what I need to know?" Tsuna said.

_Yes Vongola. As you have been told, I am the all knowing glass, but you may call me something else. As my name suggests, I know everything, whether it be a secret, or what is not known. All you need to do is ask, and since you have asked what you need to know, I shall tell you._

_First with my abilities. I am able to tell you any information, whether it be classified, or normal. I am also able to tell you what is what. Such as, the people walking on the streets, I could tell you which is a Devil and which is a God. _

_Second, pertaining to your Gods. Mukuro and Hibari actually used to be students who went to the same elementary school as you. Now for Byakuran, he is apart of Millefiore. Millefiore used to be a group of Devils, rather than Gods._

It was then Tsuna remembered what Reborn has said. "_Just beware of the 'Thousand Flowers'."_

_Yes, you should beware. Millefiore has been trying to usurp the Mighty God throne from the Vongola clan. The reason, is because Gods reign control of the living, while Devils reign control over the dead. You cannot change the world with dead people._

_Third, a certain incident that happened long since past. It's what made those titled to Fate and Destiny not allowed to love, because long ago, someone from Millefiore had made Destiny fall in love with him, so he took advantage of that and made Destiny write it so that Millefiore was God clan. This caused and enormous unbalance, and things had to be changed._

_Fate, Destiny, and Death became neutrals. Originally Fate and Destiny were apart of the Gods, and Death apart of the Devils. _

_This is all I can say for now, for you are waking. If I said anything else, it would all be forgotten._

So Tsuna woke up and thought about what he had just learned, but he decided not to think too much, so he got up and got ready.

When Tsuna walked into the living room slash kitchen, Byakuran was there sitting on the couch and it seemed Hibari and Mukuro had not come back.

"Good morning Tsu-chan." Byakuran said.

"Ah, good morning." Tsuna said as he walked over to the kitchen part of the room and began to make breakfast. As he took a pot out, he noticed the loves were on his hands, yet Byakuran wasn't saying anything.

_He can't see me, for only those who are gifted with me, are allowed to see me._

Tsuna jumped a bit, but figured it was the all knowing glass.

"What's wrong?" Byakuran said.

"Oh, I just pinched my finger." Tsuna said, but thought something else. 'At least Mukuro's lessons are helping.'

As Tsuna made preparations for breakfast, he noticed one of his knives were missing. 'Huh, where did the knife go?'

_Byakuran has it._

'Eh? Why would Byakuran have it?'

_He's trying to take your heart._

At the same time Tsuna heard that, he noticed the reflection on the glass, and quickly dodged to the side to avoid a knife to his back.

"Oopsie. I missed. Next time I won't." Byakuran said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Think Tsuna's X-gloves version Vongola ring.

Ryu- Well, I hoped this chapter was good. Now things are getting really serious. Anyway, here's a hints again.

Even a child is capable of killing.


	12. Which Heart?

Ryu- Okay, here's the next chapter for you, and one more thing, this fiction is going to end soon. So enjoy.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **It's not going to be easy, but maybe it will later.

**nagihachan – **It shouls be easy to understand them now.

**fan girl 666 – **Thanks.

**SheDreamsFiction – **He will, just not now.

**Clarrolx – **You'll see.

**iShiznitch – **Don't worry, the end will be good.

**yuki-nekolin – **Questions will be answered in the upcoming update(s)

**twilightserius – **Everyone has at least one flaw.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Well, if it makes sense, you should know what happens in the end.

**Kiseki390 – **I would update soon, but school gets in my way.

**SlientSnowDreamer – **I'm glad that you like it. I also like your fictions.

**FanFic-1070 – **Well, here's the next chapter.

**Masuda-san – **That is so true.

* * *

**Which Heart?**

Tsuna had to think fast, or else he would be dead in just a couple of minutes, no, make that seconds.

'I know, my room!' Tsuna thought as he ran for his room, with Byakuran casually following behind while saying some eerie words.

"You can die, but you can't live." Byakuran said.

When Tsuna was in his room, Byakuran was already at his door. Tsuna expected Byakuran to be hit by lightning, but none of the symbols reacted.

"Silly Tsu-chan, I'm not just a God, I'm a Devil." Byakuran said as he slowly walked toward Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't know what to do next, that is, until Tsuna saw the window. So Tsuna waited for the right moment, and when Byakuran lunged, Tsuna jumped.

The window shattered and Tsuna fell from his fifth floor apartment, good thing it was morning, no one was around to see what was happening.

'What do I do?!' Tsuna yelled in his mind.

_Grab the drainage pipe, It should break off, and swing you toward the tree, which will break your fall._

So Tsuna did as he was told, and landed in the tree, After, the branch broke and he fell to the ground.

'Well, at least I can tolerate this pain. Speaking of which, where are Mukuro and Hibari!?' Tsuna thought.

"If you're wondering where Mukuro-kun and Kyo-chan are, my underlings are keeping them busy, and don't worry about any innocences, they can no longer see us." Bykauran suddenly said, which made Tsuna whip around. "How about I give you a ten second headstart. Starting now. One, two..." Byakuran said as Tsuna began to run.

And as Byakuran said, no one could see Tsuna, much less be able to touch him. The people were going through him, no, more like he was going through them. Then Tsuna heard foot steps. Byakuran had finished counting and was now walking toward Tsuna.

'What do I do now!?' Tsuna thought.

_Go to an open field_

'What, why?'

_Just do it_

'Fine' Tsuna thought as he ran toward the park. Surprisingly, there was no one there, but Tsuna didn't wonder why as Byakuran was reaching a distance of ten feet away from him.

And just when Tsuna thought that it was going to be the end, he heard familiar voices.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna turned and saw Mukuro and Hibari, but he didn't have time to celebrate, as he heard a words being whispered into his ear.

"There here now, but that won't save you." This was what Tsuna heard before he felt a sharp pain in his back. Both Mukuro and Hibari had stunned faces, while Byakuran had a triumphant face. "Now to get the heart." Byakuran said as he retracted the knife.

"Don't touch him." Mukuro said in a deadly tone.

"Fine, I won't, right after I get his heart, which is right here." Byakuran said as he pulled out said object. "Now I can finally-" Byakuran said before the three heard a voice.

"Urgh, even if that is my body, I-I think I'm going to be sick." Everyone looked and saw Tsuna, well, his ghost that is.

"Eh? You're not supposed to be there. You're supposed to be here." Byakuran said as he pointed to Tsuna's heart.

"What, w-why would I be there." Tsuna said as his face paled.

"Because-" Byakuran said before he was cut off.

"The heart is the soul." Everyone turned and saw Fate and Destiny.

"But I have his heart." Byakuran said.

"Yes, you have his physical heart." Fate said.

"But to gain his soul, you needed his spiritual heart." Destiny said.

"But the book said that all I needed to do was get his heart." Byakuran said.

"Yes, that's what it said, but that was in a figurative sense!" Fate yelled.

"Idiot." Destiny mumbled.

The next thing Byakuran did was drop the heart and smile and Tsuna, who shrieked and hid behind the closest person, Death itself. Which lead to this result, Tsuna shrieking, and then fainting.

"That's why you should have sent DT." Fate and Destiny said.

"Fine, I shall switch with her. I have no time for those not of the dead." Death said as he disappeared, to be replaced by DT.

"Hey DT." Fate and Destiny said.

"Hey girls." DT said.

"What just happened?" Mukuro said to Hibari.

"I don't know." Hibari said.

Some time later....

Tsuna had woken up to a very busy scene. He also saw someone familiar.

"God of Life, get to the body. God of strength, listen to Life. Restraint, restrain Byakuran from molesting Tsuna!" Lal yelled.

"Uh, what's happening?" Tsuna said.

"They're bringing your body back to life." Fate said.

"Why?" Tsuna said.

"Because your name isn't in the death book yet." Destiny said.

"Oh." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry, you have one more- mmfrmmh hm.!" DT said before Fate and Destiny slammed their hands over DT's mouth.

"This is why you aren't true death yet." Fate said.

"You always blab about when people are going to die." Destiny said.

Tsuna just sweat dropped, he'd rather not know when he was going to die.

Much later....

"How are you feeling?" Fate said.

"Better, but still achy." Tsuna said as he flexed his body.

"Well, good, because now with have to rewrite Millefiore as Devils, and send this Devil back to Hell." Fate said as he jabbed her thumb in Byakuran's direction, who was currently in a straitjacket, locked in an iron cage, that was wrapped in chains.

"Bye Tsu-chan, we'll meet again." Byakuran said as he waved, well, tried to wave at Tsuna.

"Unfortunately, that is correct." Both Fate and Destiny said.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"Er, I mean, uh.." Both Fate and Destiny said.

"So I can't reveal date of deaths, but you guys can talk about people's futures." DT said.

"Shut up and just help us!"

"Fine." DT said as she helped push the cage into a dark hole that just appeared. "See you later Tsuna." DT said.

"DT!"

"Opps, sorry." DT said.

"Now what?" Tsuna said.

"You'll have to wait, we need to send in a report." Both Hibari and Mukuro said, then they disappeared.

Tsuna was alone, at least it wasn't with a perverted, psycho-path Go- Devil.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, this is really close to the end actually. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and here is another hint.

Those with full stomachs, go straight for dessert.


	13. Death Played Through

Ryu- Yay, it's finally summer for me. Now here's the last chapter, originally, it was the chapter before the last chapter, but I decided to put it all into one chapter.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yeah, well it's not his fault, people have more than one heart.

**xXxSmidgexXx – **I'm glad you liked it.

**Clarrolx – **Here's the next and last update.

**FanFic-1070 – **Well, now you don't have to wait anymore.

**fan girl 666 – **Well, there had to be something really special.

**Hibari-chi – **Yes, the epicness has been released.

**Blah... - **Anyone would, but they'd probably be more likely to do it for free, and about the stomach thing, well, see to the end for an explanation.

**nagihachan – **Don't worry, hopefully this chapter will clear things up.

**Masuda-san – **Well hopefully it will come to you by the end of this chapter.

**SilentSnowDreamer – **Yes, anything that is intense happens quickly, er, I probably shouldn't have said it like that. Anyway, yes, that is why she is still a trainee.

* * *

**Death Played Through**

So it was another morning, another day. It was normal, meaning it was back to how it was before the Gods had entered his life. That being Tsuna's life, who was going to receive quite a shock.

Seeing that his Gods were not present, Tsuna decided to go for a walk, more like contact his lawyer and write his will. Tsuna wanted to make sure that if another psycho-path Devil popped up and killed him for good, he'd be able to make sure his things go somewhere safe.

So, that took an hour, and one tenth of his one million yen check. The next thing was to reserve a space for burial and get a coffin. Two hours and one half of the original amount of his check. Next was to pay for the funeral preparations. One hour, and the rest of the check.

After Tsuna finished, he felt much better. "Well, if I unexpectedly die, no one will have to do anything." Tsuna said to himself as he decided to walk to the Bucking Bronko Daycare. When he got there, he saw that his friends were already leaving.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh for some reason, no one showed up, so Dino let us take the rest of the day off." Yamamoto said.

"Ah, Tenth, it's so good to see you again." Gokudera said as he bowed multiple times at Tsuna.

"It, it's good to see you too. You don't have to bow." Tsuna said as he stopped Gokudera from bowing anymore.

"Since it's been so long, why don't we celebrate, my treat." Gokudera said as he dragged Tsuna away without letting said person refuse or say anything.

"Haha, you two have fun, I need to take care of something." Yamamoto said as he winked at Tsuna, who knew what he was talking about.

So, Gokudera drove the car as Tsuna sat in the passenger seat. Tsuna had just wanted a quiet day, nothing too exciting.

As Tsuna sat, he remembered what DT had almost said.

"_Don't worry, you have one more- mmfrmmh hm!" _

'I wonder what she was going to say. When am I going to die?' Tsuna thought.

_You will die in...._

'Oh, I forgot about AKG (aka All Knowing Glass)' Tsuna thought as he looked at the dome.

_3..._

'Wait, what!?' Tsuna yelled in his head.

_2..._

'You have got to be kidding!' Tsuna yelled in his head.

_1..._

'I hate my life' Tsuna thought as he saw an incoming truck and Gokudera trying to swerve out of the way.

_Don't worry, it could be better in your after life._

Tsuna didn't have any time to think as the car and truck crashed.

......

"Time of death, one day after the unexpected death." DT said as she wrote in her book. "Well, at least Death was kind enough to let me do this." DT said as she approached the dead body of Tsuna.

_No, he just didn't want to hear Tsuna's screams_

DT's eye twitched. "Oh shut up!" She yelled.

_Shutting up now_

DT groaned as she released Tsuna's souls from his body and sent it upwards.

Sometime later....

Everything was black and dark, but Tsuna soon began to see a white light.

Tsuna had to close his eyes so it would not hurt. The next thing Tsuna knew, he fell onto a hard surface. Tsuna opened his eyes to see a very familiar eye.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked as he punched it.

"Oya, that really hurt."

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that."

Tsuna looked and saw Hibari and Mukuro. "Jeez Mukuro, don't do that." Tsuna said.

Both Mukuro and Hibari immediately stopped talking.

"You remember us?" Hibari said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Tsuna said.

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other, but before they could say anything, a shout interrupted them.

"Tenth!" Everyone turned and saw Gokudera. "Tenth, oh I'm so glad you're okay." Gokudera said as he ran up to Tsuna. Both Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other again.

"To Heaven City." Mukuro said as he grabbed both of them and headed toward said city.

Later...

Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, and Mukuro soon found themselves in a large white, round room. Hibari turned to face the new souls when he was interrupted by a shout.

"This place is extreme!"

Everyone turned and saw DT and Ryohei.

"Yes I know, now keep walking." DT said as she pushed Ryohei further into the room.

"What the heck is turf-head doing here?" Gokudera said.

"Apparently, he was in the same truck that hit your car." DT said. Silence hung in the air after she said that. "Anyway, since you all remember your past lives, you get special promotions." DT said.

"Wait, all of us?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, all. Hibari and Mukuro both remember their past life, or lives in Mukuro's case." DT said. Tsuna was about to say something, but DT interrupted. "Don't ask, just go to school." DT said.

"School?" Everyone sans Mukuro and Hibari said.

A few years later....

Everything had turned out fine, fine as in Tsuna and his friends learned about Heaven and what happens. The bad thing was that Tsuna had gotten Lal Mirch as a teacher, and that hadn't ended well, but, it was now graduation.

This was where the students traded in their plain white robes for the more detailed robes. When Tsuna went up to get his, he was confused.

"Eh, why is my robe different from anyone else's?" Tsuna asked. The teacher was surprised.

"Oh, you didn't hear. You're the next high lord." He said.

There was silence, then everyone shouted "EH!"

A few more years later...

Tsuna was now in his office, well, it wasn't really called an office, he just liked to refer to it that way. Things had settled down quite nicely. Tsuna was titled Higher Light, and had chosen his Virtues. Though Tsuna was still confused.

Even though he had the title of Higher Light, he also had the title Virtue of Patience. Tsuna still didn't get the system, and before he could think any more, his Virtue of Diligence burst through the door.

"Tenth, the new Greater Darkness is here." Gokudera said.

Tsuna sighed, ever since he ascended, the Greater Darkness had given him a hard time, now he wasn't sure about the new Greater Darkness.

"Fine, let's go meet them." Tsuna said, and reason for saying them, was, just like the Higher Light, the Greater Darkness also had a second title, except it was a sin.

Tsuna had found that out when the Varia had barged in one day.

"_Vooooiiii! Brat!" Squalo yelled as he walked in, followed by the rest of the group._

"_What are you all doing here?" Tsuna said._

"_We just got bumped from our positions, so now were angry." Squalo said. _

"_What do you wanted me to do about it?" Tsuna said._

"_Keep us entertained." Fran (Flan?) said. _(1)

Tsuna shuddered as they walked. That had been the worst day ever, worst yet, Tsuna still didn't know how they got into Heaven, even though AKG said that they were apart of Vongola.

Soon, the two reached the meeting room, that was located on earth, since they tried to keep a treaty up. In the room was the rest of Tsuna's virtues.

Yamamoto- Humility

Ryohei- Chasity

Lambo- Kindness

Hibari- Temperance

Mukuro and Chrome- Charity (How this happened, Tsuna also didn't know)

"So, where are they?" Tsuna asked.

"We're right here Tsu-chan!"

"Oh no!" Tsuna said as he turned and saw Byakuran jump with his arms open and lips ready for kissing. "Hiiii!" Tsuna shrieked as he hid behind the closest person, that being Mukuro. The result was Mukuro and Byakuran kissing.

All Hell broke loose, quite literally almost. Mukuro and Byakuran began to fight, everyone else just on the sidelines.

"Wao, this is what happened in school." Hibari said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"You remember that they always fought back when Byakuran had been a God, right." Tsuna nodded. "Well, it was because of an accident, and thrown words that caused it." Hibari said.

"Old man!" Byakuran said.

"Why are you calling me old, you're the one with white hair!" Mukuro said.

"But I wasn't the one who lived hundreds of years before becoming a God.' Byakuran said.

Soon after, the fight was ended and both participants had black eyes and bruises, but the meeting had ended well. That didn't mean it went well, Byakuran kept make gogley eyes at Tsuna, who had to restrain Mukuro, and surprisingly Hibari also.

All the while, Tsuna noticed that Byakuran had brought someone not a sin, who Mukuro had been smirking at most of the time. Tsuna had guessed it was someone mentioned before, and he was right when the person had been introduced.

"_This is Guido Greco, he's my assistant." Byakuran said._

So, the treaty had been re-established and Tsuna had to run all the way back to heaven, why, because Byakuran had begun to chase him.

"Tsu-chan. Wait up. I just want to -beep- you, and then -beep beep beeep-." Byakuran said.

"How is this life any better!?" Tsuna shouted.

_You get to stay a virgin_

"That's not good, it just makes Byakuran chase me more." Tsuna said.

Later....

"I don't get it, this book said if I work hard enough, I'll get his love." Byakuran said.

"I think you misunderstood, just like with the other book." Guido said.

"Just because I mixed up th hearts, does not mean I misunderstood." Byakuran said.

"Whatever you say." Guido said.

_At least he's buying your lies_

'Quiet Mukuro-sama'

Elsewhere

"Okay, Tsuna is now officially dead." DT said.

"Aw, writing the rest of his life was fun." Fate said.

"Too bad we weren't assigned to overlook his life now." Destiny said.

"You two aren't qualified."

"Says the person who fell in love and ruined the balance. Oh, I wonder why they let Old Destiny back." Fate said.

"Hey, I'm way over him okay." OD said.

"Then what's this shrine?" DT said as she pushed the book shelf, revealing a large shrine of pictures and such.

"Hey, get away from there!" OD said.

"Intervention!" Fate and Destiny yelled.

**The End

* * *

**

1. People are debating if his name is Fran, or Flan, because of how Katakana works.

Ryu- Okay, here's the end. Sorry it's done so quickly, I messed up a bit, and had to do a bit of extra work. Hoped you liked, and here are the meanings to my hints.

With power, corrupts, but when power is out of reach, the soul can be lost

-People will do anything for power

Thou shalt not kill, for thou becomes evil, but if thou kills to protect, is thou evil, or good?

-Killing is considered evil, but protecting is considered good. So, you can be both good and evil.

To get wine and water in the same glass without spilling. The slowing of atoms is required. Then the two must be ground, and then put into the glass.

-You can freeze the two substances and then grind them into little pellets. Then you can put them in the cup without spilling. Quite meaning, you can't spill rocks or pebbles.

Even Fate and Destiny can fall in love

-Love can blind you

If you put a lamb with horses, it is not always certain that the lamb will be safe. If you put a lamb in a lions den, death is high, but not the only option

-The horse can be frightened and kick the lamb to death. The lions can be a sleep, or not care.

If there is no king, then the heir takes the throne. If there is no heir, the next royal takes the throne.

-Byakuran wanted to be the Higher Light, but Tsuna was in the way. So if Tsuna was not there, Byakuran could do as he pleased.

Even a child is capable of killing

-Anyone good can still be bad

Those with full stomachs, go straight for dessert

-It is actually proved that even if you are full, you can still eat more. If you are given what you like, then the stomach makes room. The meaning is that you can still gain more even though you have enough.

Ryu- Hopefully, you get why I used them.


End file.
